


Garden Pests

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugs in the garden should be dealt with immediately.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Pests

**Author's Note:**

> Response to challenge #18 "plants". at LiveJournal's supernatural100 community. Written in 2007.

Ding, dong the witch was dead. And she’d left a garden full of potent magical plants and herbs, not to mention a respectable vegetable patch.

"Sam," Dean asked in a strangled voice. "Do these plants cause hallucinations?"

"Not usually, why? Is it another scarecrow?" Sam asked uneasily, gesturing toward the figure failing to protect the vegetables from a large gray rabbit.

"No, and it's not the Tin Woodsman either." Dean pointed at the rabbit, which was munching on a carrot. Standing on its hind legs, it looked at them both for a moment. Then it spoke.

"Eh, what's up, doc?"


End file.
